


Getting Laid At A Halloween Party

by FantasyNinja



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 20:08:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12589608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasyNinja/pseuds/FantasyNinja
Summary: Hinata is going to a Halloween party with her friends at Sasuke's house. She was forced into a French maid costume but finds Naruto there. They talk and drink punch unaware that it's been spiked. Will this lead to a confession? Will Naruto accept it? Will the punch lead to something between the two friends? Cheak it out please.





	Getting Laid At A Halloween Party

18 year old Hinata Hyuuga was sitting on her bed with her arms folded and a pout on her face. Today was Halloween and she was going to a Halloween party at Sasuke's mansion later that night. Her friends Sakura, Ino and Tenten were helping her pick a costume to wear. Sakura and Ino were trying getting to wear a French maid costume. Hinata didn't want to because the dress was too short and it was showing too cleavage that she wasn't comfortable with. Hinata has the bust that almost rivals with Tsunade and she wasn't comfortable with showing them off to other people even if it the party was just her friends. She was embarrassed to have them even though most girls would die to have them. Ino was going as beast tamer, Tenten was going as Chun Li from Street Fighters and Sakura was going as a devil. Tenten was staying out of it because Sakura and Ino knew about her secret crush on Neji and didn't want to him to know about it. She knew that Ino would because she's the gossip queen of Konoha and couldn't keep a secret if her life depended on it. Sakura and Ino continue to argue with Hinata over the costume.

"Come on Hinata-chan, it isn't that bad" Sakura said pinching the bridge of her nose.

Hinata shook her head in defiance. Sakura sighed. Hinata has definitely changed over the years. She went from a shy and timid girl to a head strong, confident and stubborn person. Hinata has been hanging around Naruto and Sasuke a little bit too long. Sakura was glad that her friend has confidence but she was almost as thick-headed as the blonde fool and the brunette avenger. The costume was a black skirt that came mid-thigh with white ruffles underneath, a white shirt with a black vest that rested under the breasts, a white apron, a white hat that sat on top of the head and black shoes. The costume also came with a duster as a prop. Hinata was just being difficult and the party was going to start soon. Sakura thought of something that might get Hinata into the costume.

"Hinata-chan, if you don't put on the costume; I'll tell Naruto that you have a big fat crush on him" Sakura said smirking.

Hinata's eyes widened to the sizes of dinner plates. She couldn't believe what she just heard. Sakura wouldn't do that to her… would she? She stared at Sakura and she stared back at Hinata. They stared at each other for a few minutes before Hinata sighed in defeat. She took the costume from Sakura goes into the bathroom. Ino and Sakura high-fived each other and Tenten just shook her head. Hinata didn't want to wear the costume but she didn't really have a choice. She couldn't risk her secret getting out and having Naruto finding out. Hinata put on the costume and looked at herself in the mirror. She didn't think that it was that bad after all. Hinata walked out of her bathroom to find her friends waiting her.

"You look hot, Hina-chan" Ino said smiling.

"You look great, Hinata" Sakura said smiling.

Tenten gave her a thumbs-up and Hinata smiled. They walked out of the Hyuuga compound and towards Sasuke's house. Hinata noticed all the little kids in costume going trick or treating. She smiled a little because Hanabi was out somewhere with Konohamaru hitting up people's house for candy. Hanabi maybe 13 years old but she stills goes trick or treating. She wants to enjoy her childhood since their father was going to name Hinata the head of the Hyuuga Clan soon. Hiashi finally realize Hinata's power and thinks that she'll make a great Clan Head. Hinata was happy that her father no longer thought of her as weak. She has Naruto to thank for that and they finally got Hiashi to remove the Caged Bird mark on Neji's forehead. Neji loved the feeling of no longer having to hide his forehead anymore but he still wears his headband there.

* * *

Naruto was at Sasuke's party, drinking some punch. He was wearing his orange tracksuit with his red sage coat with the black flames at the bottom and the end of his sleeves. He was going as a sage in the honor of his late sensei Jiraiya. Naruto missed him dearly because he was like grandfather figure in his life that he never had. He knew that Jiraiya was watching over him and he wanted to make the old pervert proud. Naruto was going to become Hokage soon but he first had to finish his lesson with Tsunade before she can officially name him Hokage. Naruto doesn't like the boring class but if they get him to his dreams then he'll willingly take him. He had managed to get Sasuke to come back to Konoha as well as knocking some sense into him. He was now a free man and head of the Police Force.

  
Sasuke is happy to be back and is trying to restore his clan's name back to glory with Karin and Sakura still fighting over him. Naruto gotten over his childish crush on her and view her as a sister. Most of their friends were here in costume. Lee was dressed up as Guy-sensei, Choji was dressed up a DJ and was actually the DJ for the party, Shino was some kind of beetle, and Kiba was dressed up as Tarzan. Shikamaru was Albert Einstein, Kankuro was a puppet, Gaara was a wild man, Neji was Ryu from Street Fighter, Karin was a nurse and Temari was a pirate. Sasuke was a cat with the cat ears and tail. Naruto kept teasing him about it and Sasuke flipped him off.

"H-Hello N-Naruto-kun"

Naruto turned around to see Hinata standing behind him. His eyes bugged out of his eyes and he almost spit his punch. Naruto looked over Hinata and blushes at her costume.

"H-Hey H-Hinata-chan, how are ya?" Naruto asked grinning.

Hinata was surprised to hear Naruto stuttering. She and Naruto have been hanging out lately and they have become good friends. Naruto thought of Hinata as his female best friend. He could tell her anything and she wouldn't judge. She laughs at all of his corny jokes and not hit him on the head because he did some stupid. Hinata was kind and a very sweet person.

"I'm good and you?" Hinata asked smiling.

"I'm good" Naruto said smiling sheepishly.

There was an awkward silence between them. This was a first that Naruto didn't have something to say. Naruto could go and go but at this moment he was drawing a blank on what to say to Hinata. He looked at Hinata up and down and thought she looks like good in her costume.

"You look beautiful, Hina-chan" Naruto said finally.

"T-Thank you, Naruto-kun. You look very handsome yourself" Hinata said blushing.

She could see the muscles under Naruto's costume with her Byakugan. Hinata's Byakugan can see charka points, see from great distances, and it can also see through people's clothes. She knows that Neji does it with Tenten all the time. Most people don't know or that most Hyuugas are huge closet perverts. Hinata uses her bloodline to see Naruto's six pack. She never goes any lower because she wasn't sure handle knowing that fact about Naruto. Naruto asked Hinata to dance and she accepted. Choji was playing Baby Boy by Beyoncé featuring Sean Paul. Hinata loved this song and started swaying her hips. Naruto was impressed with Hinata's dance skills because she was dancing around him. He went with her movements and stood behind her. Naruto grabbed a hold of Hinata's hips and she started grinding against him. They complemented each other's dance style and everyone was watching them. Choji switches to DJ Was Falling In Love by Usher to Party Up In Here by DMX to She Got No Money In The Bank by Swizz Beats.  
By the time Choji finished his set, Naruto and Hinata were out of breathe. They were impressed with the other and everyone was impressed with them both. Naruto walked Hinata off the dance floor. He poured them both a cup of punch and Hinata happily drank it down.

"I'm surprised, Hina-chan. I didn't know that you can dance all that" Naruto said impressed.

"I love to dance and I practice a lot in my room. You dance very well, Naruto-kun" Hinata said smiling.

"Y-Yea, the Pervy Sage signed me up for dance lesson when I was travelling with him. He thought it would teach me grace and have a laugh at my expanse" Naruto said rubbing his head.

Jiraiya actually did sign him up for dance lesson and didn't see how this would help him become Hokage or defeat the Akatsuki. The Pervy Sage just waved him off and signs him up. Naruto took ballet, jazz and hip hop class. He hated ballet because they made him wear tights but it made him more flexible.His favorite was hip hop because it was fun and has a talent for it. Naruto and Hinata talk and drink more punch. Naruto's head was becoming fuzzy and was slurring his words. Hinata was slurring her words as well and she felt extra giggly than usual.

"H-Hinata I think the punch was spiked" Naruto said smiling drunkenly.

"Who cares? N-Naruto-kun, I have something to tell you" Hinata said hanging onto Naruto's neck.

Naruto was listening sorta. He was paying more attention to the fact that Hinata's cleavage was rubbing up against his chest. Naruto liked girls with big breasts and he could feel Hinata's through her shirt.

"I love you Naruto-kun. I want you to make me yours" Hinata said crashing her lips against his.

Hinata was drunk as hell and she wasn't thinking straight. She didn't care that she was drunk and she wanted Naruto to know that she loves him. Hinata wanted Naruto make her belong to him and only him. Naruto kissed Hinata with the same heat as she was going him. He pushed her up against the closet wall and hiked her up against. Hinata wrapped her legs around his waist and Naruto grounded his raging boner against her. The teens tongue wrestled each other for dominance. They were unaware that Kiba, Shikamaru and Lee were watching them. The 3 of them were watching Naruto and Hinata make out. They were jealous that Naruto was making out with a hot girl. They wanted that for themselves.

"Hey dobe, take that in one of the rooms" Sasuke said drunk.

He had a lot punch and wasn't sure how the punch was spiked. Karin took advantage of this and carried him to the master bedroom for some fun. With Hinata and Naruto Naruto opened one of the doors to one of many bedrooms in the Uchiha compound. He closed the door with his foot and carried Hinata to the bed. Naruto gently laid her on the bed and started unbuttoning the front Hinata's vest and shirt.  
He nibbled a little on Hinata's neck and she gives him a little more access to it. Naruto threw Hinata's shirt somewhere on the floor. Hinata slid Naruto's jacket off his shoulder. She unzipped his orange jacket. They undressed each other and discarded the clothes on the floor somewhere. Both teens were completely naked and awe of the other's body.

The other was perfect in the other's eyes. Naruto took a nipple in his mouth nibbled and sucked on while pinching the other. He used his free hand to stroke Hinata's already soaking wet folds. Hinata arched her back. She was feeling immense pleasure and used her right hand jerk Naruto's throbbing erection. Naruto moaned a little because he loved feeling Hinata's soft hands on his member. He let go of Hinata's nipple and left trails of butterfly kisses from her lips all the way to her folds. Naruto made his way to Hinata's pussy and gave it a slow lick. Hinata arched her back a little. He licked Hinata up and down. Naruto ravages Hinata's vagina and she laces her hands into Naruto's hair. He pushes his tongue inside and makes Hinata moan his name over and over again.

"Ah N-Naruto, I'm g-gonna-" Hinata came into Naruto's mouth.

He lapped up Hinata's juices. Naruto loved how Hinata taste and wanted to eat her out again but that can wait for another time. Naruto kisses Hinata and she wraps her arms around his neck to pull him closer. He rubbed his penis against Hinata's pussy. She moaned because she wanted him inside of her.

"Tell me what you want. Tell me how you want, Hinata-hime" Naruto whispered in her ear.

Hinata didn't want say it out loud. It was too embarrassing.

"Tell me hime or I'll never know"

"I want you to fuck me! I want you to fuck me fast and hard!" Hinata yelled blushing.

Naruto smirked and put Hinata's legs on his shoulders. He kisses her as pushes past Hinata's barrier. Hinata winced a little but it wasn't too bad. Naruto waited for Hinata to adjust before moving. She pushes down and he starts thrusting slowly. Hinata pushes down on him and Naruto got the message. He let all of his self-restraint and pounds hard into her. Hinata moaned loudly as Naruto makes love to her. She was feeling so much pleasure that she couldn't think straight.

"Ah Hinata-hime, I'm-I'm gonna cum" Naruto moaned.

"Me too" Hinata moaned.

They came at the same time. Naruto was still hard and wanted more of Hinata. He flipped her over so that Hinata was on her hands and knees. Naruto rubbed his penis against her folds and Hinata tries to get Naruto to enter her.

"You like having this dick inside of you, don't you Hina-hime?" Naruto asked chuckling.

"Yes, please Naruto-kun put it back in" Hinata pleaded.

Naruto pushed it back and Hinata moaned loudly. She never felt this full before. He grabbed Hinata's hips and starts different angles to find Hinata's G-spot. Naruto finally found and Hinata was seeing stars. He hit it repeatedly and Hinata was drooling a little. She never felt so much pleasure and was close to reaching her climax again. Naruto was also close to his climax and pounded deeper into his lover. Hinata couldn't hold out anymore and came hard. Naruto wasn't far behind her and came inside of her. Naruto collapsed on top of Hinata, panting. He pulled out and rolled on his side. Hinata snuggled up to him and Naruto pulled the covers over them. They slept peacefully in each other's arms.

* * *

Naruto woke up with a comfortable weight on his chest. He could barely remember what happened last night. Naruto noticed his clothes were all over the floor as well as someone else's. He looked to see that Hinata was sleeping on his chest. Did they? Naruto looked under the covers and lowered them. He was blushing like a tomato. He couldn't believe it. He and Hinata… slept together. Naruto knows that he was drunk last night as was Hinata. Last night suddenly came flashing back into his head. He couldn't believe that he lost his virginity and couldn't believe that Hinata gave him her virginity. Hinata started to stir and looked up at Naruto. She smiled at him and he couldn't help but smile back.

"Um H-Hinata-chan, do you remember what happened last night?" Naruto asked nervously.

He wasn't sure if she remembered or not. He wasn't sure how she'll react once she remembers.

"Yes, I remember"

"Are you okay with it?" Naruto asked curious.

"Of course, why wouldn't I be?" Hinata asked raising an eyebrow.

"We were drunk and had sex. You lost your virginity to me" Naruto said sadly.

Hinata kissed Naruto passionately and Naruto surprised by it. He closed his eyes and kissed her back.

"I'm glad that I lost my virginity to you, Naruto-kun. I love you and you're the only one that I want to do it with" Hinata said smiling.

"I'm glad because you're the only one that I want to do it with and I love you too" Naruto said smiling back.

Hinata kissed him again with a little tongue. This causes Naruto Jr. to back life. Naruto laughs sheepishly and Hinata climbs on top of him. They go for round 3 and 4 before getting dressed. They walked out the room to find almost in the kitchen. The only one weren't there was Sakura, Lee, Kiba and Ino.

"I see someone had a good night" Tenten said smirking.

Hinata blushes like a tomato. Kiba and Ino came out and were unable to look at each other.

"Where are Lee and Sakura?" Naruto asked curious.

"I think they're going for round 5" Shikamaru said with Temari sitting on his lap.

Naruto's eyebrow twitch because he actually thought about what Shikamaru had said. He shook his head and kissed his girlfriend on the top of the head. This was the best Halloween party ever.

* * *

The End

 


End file.
